reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Throwing Knives
Throwing Knives are a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description Throwing Knives are perfectly balanced for throwing. An anachronistic and eccentric weapon, the throwing knife did not find wide use in the American west. Despite requiring substantial skill to use effectively, the weapon finds itself in capable hands with Marston. Acquisition Single Player *John Marston receives the Throwing Knife during the Abraham Reyes mission "The Great Mexican Train Robbery", where he must quietly kill the soldiers guarding the train. *Alternatively, players can also use "cheats" to acquire this weapon, but at the cost of losing the ability to auto-save and earn trophies/achievements. (See Cheats in Redemption) *Throwing knives can be purchased at Manzanita Post for $10 per knife along with the Tomahawk also $10 after purchasing the DLC "Legends and Killers Pack". ''Undead Nightmare'' * Throwing Knives cannot be acquired in Undead Nightmare. Multiplayer *They are unlocked upon reaching rank 3. Tips and Tricks *The throwing knife, like the cannonball and tomahawk, is realistically affected by gravity, and goes in an arc when thrown in long distances. Because of this, it is necessary to raise the height of the throw when taking out an enemy further away. *The throwing knife is not very effective in heavy gunfights or long-range combat, but remains a powerful stealth weapon; if used properly it is capable of killing a human opponent or most animals in one hit. This can be useful for a player who wishes to be undetected or is running low ammunition. **Throwing knives can be used with Dead-Eye Targeting, but only in single player. Title Update 1.03 disabled the use of throwing knives with Dead Eye in Multiplayer. Only one knife can be thrown per Dead Eye sequence. When used this way, throwing knives have far greater range, accuracy and diminished flight-time, massively increasing their usefulness; this can prove quite useful in the mission "The Great Mexican Train Robbery". The knife can be used to even bring down birds as far away as dots in the distance. **If used in the Dead-Eye Targeting system and exit before the knife hits the enemy then the knife sometimes disappears and does not hit the target. This results in no kill and also losing the knife. If a thrown knife kills an NPC, the looted body usually returns the knife back to the inventory. *Attacking an enemy with a throwing knife while in melee range will result in a silent, instant kill without using up any of the supply of knives. In addition, a glitch causes the looted body to yield a knife as if it was thrown, actually gaining the player a throwing knife in the process. *Although looting bodies killed with the knife gives the knife back, skinning an animal killed with the knife does not give the knife back. *The throwing knife finds an unexpected niche when it comes to dispatching of enemy horses, as the throwing knives are an instant kill to most animals. This is particularly useful in multiplayer mode, when stunning a pursuer can buy enough time to get the upper hand in battle. *Throwing knives are the only weapon not provided in gang matches. *You can perform a special execution using the knives if you hit an enemy in both legs putting them on their knees. Proceed to attack with melee combat and you will stab the enemy in the neck. *A random glitch occurs when using "Dead Eye" on a hanging rope. The knife will float and spin for a few seconds then make contact with the rope. Quotes Trivia *The stealth benefit of Throwing knives is useless while playing bounty hunting missions, because as soon as the player kills someone, Marston immediately yells at the bounty to give up. The stealth of the Throwing knife is also somewhat useless in towns, such as Blackwater, because the townspeople can witness the players murders even through the walls/floors of buildings. *NPCs can throw knives remarkably far, most often seen while playing the Tesoro Azul hideout in Multiplayer. There, a few Banditos, including Benito Penagarza and Yago Alejandres, will throw them from horseback and can throw and hit from 140 yards away. Two hits usually equals one kill, making them even more deadly than gun-wielding enemies. *Using Dead-Eye for the Throwing knives in Multiplayer has been patched. *In Multiplayer, this is the only Thrown Weapon that cannot be made golden. However, it does appear to have a noticeably golden handle. *Looting an NPC killed with a Throwing Knife will result in the Throwing Knife being added to the player's inventory again. The knife however, will stay in the NPC's body. It happens with the Tomahawk as well. *Hitting certain areas on an NPC with the knife will cause them to stagger a few inches then begin to unleash gunfire on Marston. *When performing an execution on a person with a throwing knife, the person will be stabbed either in front or in their back, depending on which angle the player performed the execution. However, if he performs the 'loot body' function afterwards, then they will receive a throwing knife, which helps getting a throwing knife for free. *The knives used in Five Finger Fillet appear to be larger versions of the Throwing Knife. *Seth Briars holds a throwing knife to Moses Forth when he is threatening him. Gallery File:180.png File:Throwing_knife.jpg Rdr Twin Rocks social club challenge knife.PNG|Marston about to take down Dale Chesson with a throwing knife. menuaarmas13.png cuchillolanzable.png Achievement/Trophies The following trophy/achievement can be acquired in Multiplayer when using Throwing Knives: Navigation Category:Weapons in Redemption Category:Projectiles